The Ghalika Cermony
by Lidia1357
Summary: Based from my story Bond of a Demon, kind of a sequel. Requested by Noni-Doni.


**This is a request for Noni-Doni.I didn't originally intend to write this, but here goes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

I think I'm going to be sick. Will anyone notice me if I try to jump out the window if this thirty story castle? I'll try not to scream but with the entire realm gathered around the place trying to get a look at the ceremony I doubt anyone will miss it. So I have no escape route. I mean, I wouldn't want to leave, I wouldn't return to the human realm, and I _definitely _didn't want to leave Ghirahim. But I just feel so nervous!

The earring that dangled from my ear shone brightly in the mirror I was looking at and I moved my hair to see it better. It glittered with many colors, dancing back from the glass in front of him. It had been a week since I opened the box containing the other _ghalika _earring and it was now the time to show the realm who Ghirahim had chosen to live his life with. Back home it was called a wedding. Here, it was a Creh, or 'intertwine' in their old language. The high priest or priestess marries whomever is chosen and the Demon King or Queen marries who they choose. I didn't understand at first, because Nevaeh had married Wenta, yet Ghirahim wasn't married. He said that the High Priestess, Nevaeh's mother, had slightly changed the tradition because there were no suitors for Ghirahim. But now, it was going to happen at once.

"You look like you saw a ghost," Lumious said from above me. He looked slightly annoyed, a clear indication that he'd just seen Zeefa. I felt bad for him. Zeefa has shown no signs of giving in to the poor Light Faerie. But he's in love, so I don't get in the way. Maybe his 'bright' personality will win over her one day... maybe not.

I adjusted the black cape that looked similar to Ghirahim's red one and felt too exposed with my naked chest showing. Something I'll have to get used to I suppose. "I'm getting married! It's normal to be this worried. Anything that can go wrong at weddings always do. It's a human tradition no one has managed to avoid."

Lumious chuckled and flew toward me, his cold feet settling on my bare shoulder. I jerked and adjusted the cape to cover said shoulder before he settled back onto it. "That's not so much the case around here. Especially with royal weddings. Everyone will bend over backwards to make sure this is the perfect event. Just relax. Don't you love Ghirahim?"

"Do you have light magic?" I muttered, fixing my perfect hair. Lumious flew away, exiting through the window. Not fair, he stole my escape plan!

There was a knock at my door and I gave permission to enter the room. Nevaeh entered with the brightest smile I'd ever seen on her. She reminds me so much of Zelda. When duty calls, she can be grim and stony. But when life is good, she is happy. Her hair was done up in glittering curls that framed her face and she wore a golden dress that clung to her chest, shoulders and hips then coned out to the floor. Her arms were bare of clothing, but decorated with gems and paint. She was beautiful.

"My, you look like a handsome redead." She joked, moving behind me to straighten out my cape. I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

"I feel like I might just die and it hasn't even started yet."

Nevaeh smiled and guided my to a chair, "I understand. I'm quite nervous myself. It's frightening, getting what you've wanted for so long." Up close, I could see the lines of black that intricately surrounded her golden eyes. It was the perfect balance of darkness in her light. It was perfect for her. "But don't fret, once the ceremony is over, you'll be so happy. The nerves may be covering that up a little, but I'm certain you're also excited." Her delicate fingers twisted the hair that covered my left ear, braiding it back and applying some wax-like substance that would hold it in place. She added jewels to the wax, bringing more attention to my left side, where the earring dangled. She then dipped a brush in paint that looked like melted gold and told me to close my eyes, framing them with lines similar to the ones around her eyes. It was to contrast the cape. She also painted my arms and added gems to all of my bare skin; chest, stomach, arms and neck. I felt like a chandelier.

She finished and smiled, "Ready?"

My stomach felt like it was on fire, but I nodded anyway, trying to slow my breathing. Nevaeh took my hand and led me out of the castle into Ketah's invention, it was a machine that would transport us to the temple. Ghirahim and Ren were riding a different one somewhere else. This way we could easily avoid every demon trying to touch or look at us. Everyone wants to brag about seeing the royals before their wedding, but none of us needed the extra stress. I felt like I might lose consciousness any moment. Nevaeh passed me a bottle of green potion and I took it gratefully. It boosted my energy, but unfortunately, did nothing for my anxiety. I needed some liquid courage from back home.

We arrived at the temple, and we exited the machine. Escort demons, one with four legs and a scary smile that stretched literally from ear to ear, and a human looking male, led us up the steps to a very dark room. The only way I knew where to go, was a single torch in the middle of the room. I felt Nevaeh take my hand in reassurance, and I squeezed back gratefully. I may have fallen apart at this point without her. Every one of my nerves were on fire, and my heart may just bust from its cage. I'm sure in the silence of the dark room, Nevaeh and the escorts could hear it. We reached the torch and seemed to have entered a magical circle in the process. The circle lit up with an eerie, green glow, casting a creepy light upon us. Nevaeh bowed her head, so I did the same. She said a low, quiet prayer, and the gems that had decorated our bodies were now glowing bright yellow! I tried to hold back my surprise a awe, but it wasn't exactly what I was used to. Across from us, stoned lit up as well. I could now clearly make out Ghirahim's strong form, and Ren's scrawny one beside him. Ghirahim was across from Nevaeh, and Ren was across from me. But I could tell Ghirahim's eyes weren't on his cousin. They were on me. My anxiety melted away in that moment, replaced instantly by the love I felt for him and the happiness that this day truly made the both of us. I was sure the same exchange was going on between Ren and Nevaeh, but I didn't look. Ghirahim's hair had been cut again to the right side, clearly exposing the ear that held the earring match to mine, but other than that and the decorations on him, he looked the same as he did the night before.

Normally, the mother or father of the high priest or priestess would do the ceremony. However, Nevaeh's mother had been dead since she married her daughter to Wenta. Ghirahim is certain his aunt was killed by Wenta himself, but Nevaeh hadn't told us anything. Eventually, we let it go. But because of her death, Nevaeh had prayed to Netti to appoint another. And Netti chose Shaiyala. The blind demon stood in the middle of all four of us, her long, white hair braided intricately into itself in an interesting fashion. Gems that glowed yellow were weaved into this up-do and also embedded into the plain, golden dress that swept the floor when she moved. She faced to my left, probably facing the audience that I couldn't see.

"As many, many years before this moment, Netti had given demons the gift of a Sorra, a bond of love between a human and a demon." Her voice rang clear and loud. Had I been looking at her, I would have seen the single tear in the corner of her eye, magnifying the golden paint decorating her face as it ran down her cheek. But I was looking at Ghirahim, soon to be my _ghalika_. Everything Shaiyala said was lost on my. I only saw Ghirahim.

"With this bond, she gave demons the curse, and gift, of loving and caring. And she bestows this gift now, to our King, finally returned to us," She gestured to Ghirahim, "his beloved Link," She gestured to me, "Our lovely Priestess, and her beloved Forest demon, Ren," Her arm swept from Nevaeh to Ren before she continued. "Both Ghirahim and Nevaeh were lost to us for far too long. Doomed to a dark time, we lived under constant fear and pain. Now, left with scars and regret, they have been returned to us. Netti had planned it that way. For we must never take anything for granted. Love must never be taken for granted. So with this marriage, let us purify our realm of these memories. Let us love again. Let us live again. With another king, and a priest, we shall become stronger and more united. I thank Netti for this."

Without turning to me, Shaiyala took my hand in one of hers, and Ren's in the other. "Join your love." Ren and I switched places, and Ghirahim's warm, long fingers laced through mine instantly. I felt an electric current pass through our fingers and it sent shivers through my body. My heart picked up even more. Though not with anxiety and dread, but with happiness and excitement.

Shaiyala turned to Ghirahim and removed the cape he wore, replacing it with a new one, red like the other but the chain was made out of rock, not metal. It was made out of whatever our earrings were made from, clasped with a jewel that hung from the chain, matching our earrings. Shayiala then turned to me and did the same. This new cape felt lighted and warmer than the last one, as if it was the chain clasp itself that carried all of the weight before. She then removed our earrings and dipped them into a goblet of the toxin Wenta used so much. I'd learned recently that it was created originally to purify the earrings for the new rulers. It was never meant for evil. I guess Wenta never got the memo. But when Shaiyala placed them back in our ears, it felt new and more like it was made for me.

Shaiyala then turned to Nevaeh, picking up what looked like an upside-down tiara that was made to form her forehead perfectly. A match to the gem on the royal earrings dangled from the end. She then handed Ren a simpler version that was clearly made for him. With a smile, Shaiyala faced the invisible audience and held her arms up in the air.

"The ceremony is complete! I introduce Link, _Ghalika_ of Ghirahim, and Demon King! And Ren, _Ghalika_ of Nevaeh, High Priest!"

I couldn't believe it! Ghirahim and I were finally married! Taking Ren and Nevaeh's kiss as a cue, I threw my arms around Ghirahim's neck and kissed him for the first time as my _Ghalika_, my husband. A demon worth leaving the human realm for. A _man _worth leaving the human realm for.

**I hope you all enjoyed this, it was a nice break from any serious projects :) I hope the requester enjoyed it.**


End file.
